


民国群英谱:“冰雪著身，不落芳尘” ——十年饮冰，热血难凉

by Sherzat_Nur



Category: Chinese History RPF, Chinese Scholar RPF, Rap - Fandom, 梅贻琦 - Fandom, 民国同人
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur
Summary: 民国群英谱之由来：武侠之江湖，能人异士无数，兵器无数：刀枪剑戟、斧钺钩叉……众之所长大相径庭。民国之群侠，有奔走呼号者，有偏安一隅者；有忧国忧民者，有决绝自私者……侠之群相千姿百态。若以说唱的江湖论民国群侠，岂不别有一番风味。我有三寸拙劣笔，写它十年江湖路。
Relationships: 个人向 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	民国群英谱:“冰雪著身，不落芳尘” ——十年饮冰，热血难凉

**Author's Note:**

> AU+OOC
> 
> 民国文人和嘻哈文化交织
> 
> 寻觅乱世中艺术的本真。

简介：梅贻琦  
外号：月涵  
来自北平地下说唱厂牌“新月社”旗下组合“Theatre of Tragedy”

“文若春华 思若泉涌 文风傲骨 柔情似水 诗意与思想的完美结合   
他的音乐常常带有“思想说唱”的标签 听众在听过后往往会有着灵魂上的共鸣”

“我愿从来不曾见过你   
这孤单的表演  
繁花似锦如潮都褪去  
像陈年的画卷  
正传其事逸闻一千篇  
也写不成从前  
转身之前最后看你  
想说抱歉却说再见”

“梅贻琦特别善于运用恬静诗情的声音表现歌曲的意境，在儒雅的声线中抒发内心的情思，在表达歌曲的情趣上探幽索隐有其独到之处。他的演唱含蓄内在、细腻深情，无愧于“郊寒岛瘦”之称。”  
——梁启超，北平地下说唱前辈

“十方无影像，六道绝形踪。跳出三界外，不在五行中。一著高一著，一步阔一步。坐断佛祖关，迷却来时路。"  
——梅贻琦对“嘻哈精神”的理解

“什么是真实？你看到什么，听到什么，做什么，和谁在一起，有一种，从心灵深处，满溢出来的不懊悔，也不羞耻的平和与喜悦。”  
——梅贻琦，在中华文化基金会成立典礼上的发言

人生如戏，悲喜交织。

我们的这幕剧，从一位来自南锣鼓巷，长衫飘飘，颀长清瘦的儒雅文人开始。一直以来，他的心中都有一个桃花源。从一次次的启程到一次次失败，再到重新出发，重新失败。重复、持续、却又无法成功抵达最终的桃花源。

初出茅庐，这位叫梅贻琦的才子有着包容天下的气度和胸襟，他不慕名利、虚怀若谷，其温润柔和，即为温柔。国士无双，梅贻琦站在古代与现代、中学与西学的交汇点，在那些个不经意的瞬间，用心中的热火和光芒，点燃黑夜。

轻灵秀逸，流云飞袖，从名字已经尽显其飘逸灵动的气质，在古龙小说中，飘逸又别有一番风味。

——巴山剑客顾道人所创的七七四十九手回风舞柳剑，剑法清绝空灵。  
——烟中飞鹤云在天的轻功三绝技：推窗望月飞云式、一鹤冲天观云式、八步赶蝉追云式，顾名思义，飘如飞鹤。  
——武器中亦有例无虚发的小李飞刀，白玉京的长生剑（白玉京，本身就有虚无缥缈的含义）……

当然还有一种袖中剑。既是兵器，又是武功。剑短，可藏于袖中；剑法轻柔，如暖月春风。

梅贻琦是北平的袖中剑，柔情似水的歌词是梅贻琦的袖中剑。

梅贻琦外号“饮冰先生”，他的绝技则是“形散神聚”，刚柔并济。

风雪吹轻剑，落梅绕指柔，仿佛一泓寒水映着暮色将至的天空，透着露珠折射出来纯净的光影。这是对哲思、对思想顶峰的执着追求。

梅贻琦的身姿，修长优雅；古龙笔下的连城璧，更是从头至尾的无垢无尘。

在古龙小说里，讨人喜欢的丁喜在某个不起眼的时刻似乎也用过袖中剑（那么百里长青当然也会），但连城璧却是最符合袖中剑特质的一位，这绝不仅仅是因为他的武功就叫袖中剑。古龙是这样借杨开泰来评价萧十一郎和连城璧的：

“萧十一郎的刀法如风雷闪电，连城璧的剑法却如暖月春风，两人一刚一柔，都已登峰造极。”

“暖月春风”这个词，和“婉然芳树，穆若清风”、“朴无静树，川无停流”、“闺中风暖，陌上吹薰”……这些至美至柔的词一样，在柔的意境上，都已经登峰造极。

在柔的境界上，钱玄同固然飘逸，但他从来凌利、甚至迅猛；巴金尽管华丽到天马行空、闻所未闻，但始终离不开“快”和“准”这两字诀；梁启超？梅神之偶像，最早在麦克上思绪翱翔的开拓者；闻一多？骂街之王，天知道他能在一个Battle回合里融入多少粗口……

梅贻琦同一时期的说唱，风格上大同小异，或者路子刚猛兼带飘逸，或者快如闪电、势如破竹。唯独一人，不过二字而已——“至柔”。

梅贻琦无疑是用“轻灵、至柔”这些词形容中，最妥帖的一位。无论是他儒雅空灵的嗓音，还是清者自清的士人风骨，都属于至柔至妙的一派。

对了，梅贻琦的说唱风格有一个美丽的名字——“学院派”。他运用系统的艺术理论和美学思想把嘻哈文化学术化，同时运用戏剧学里一些科学的发声方法(胸腹共鸣，花腔等技法)，令其饶舌作品在思想深度和美学之间达到了完美平衡。

“何意百炼钢，化作绕指柔”。用在梅贻琦身上，是多么合适。

欲演怒涛之势，必存风柔之心。

梅贻琦无人能及的思想高度背后，是在文学，思想和艺术的权衡上做到的极致。

闻一多是上帝的宠儿，爆炸的嗓音和刚烈的说唱风格让他的攻击力显得猛烈十足，虽带着飘逸的身姿，说唱起来完全是一副要把麦克风生吞活剥了的样子。

而梅贻琦则不同，他是不待风吹而自落的花。花的枯萎和凋零是一种自然现象，梅花虽不是凋零本身，却在凋零的过程中有一种能让时间窒息的魔力。

你看他那凝练无瑕的歌词，就好像是在看乱云中的炊烟、野水中的白影，有一种让人忍不住按下慢放键的感觉。

让时间窒息，那么你就永远不知道，他是如何随心所欲地向嘻哈音乐索取他想要的一切的。

来自1920年的铁麦冠亚军之争，让人们彻底了解了这株寒梅最火热的一面。决战之前，瞿秋白摧枯拉朽，梅贻琦予取予求，六回合的拉锯战，毫厘之差，可以决定一个new king的归属。但梅贻琦并非常人，在最后一回合展现出的疯狂一波流，彻底拉开差距。

赢过一个强者，远比屠戮弱者更为难得。

在生不逢时的舞台上绽放，这才是勇者啊！ ——《勇者传》

他的消瘦，肉眼可见；他的形骸，不忍注视。从铁血丹心到文心雕龙，他从一个敢于盗火的文士，渐渐演变成了传道弘毅的哲人，岁月在他身上改变了太多，但唯一不变的，是他的初心和本真，以及他那高风亮节的文风傲骨。

计算一个时代的单位，不只是时间。经过十年漫长又短暂的嘻哈生涯，梅先生渐渐厌倦了圈子的一切，他渴望寻找艺术的本源。正因如此，梅贻琦自1930年被国民政府文化部的一纸禁令封杀后，即淡出说唱一线，转而开展对文学和戏剧艺术的理论研究，同时转向“雅集文化”。赏月品茶，对酒当歌，吟诗作对，静坐冥思，修身养性……他成为了真正的闲云野鹤，在“大隐隐于市”中体悟人生真谛……

他从幻境中爆炸的诗，走向思想者的子夜梦游。

如果从散文家的角度看待梅贻琦的话，有评论家誉之为左手写散文，不落其浅薄，右手撰述戏剧学理论，也不失其艰涩难明。  
  
至于梅贻琦的理论著作，亦备受学术界重视和尊崇。

梅贻琦撰写艺术理论专著，成为清华园掌门人甚至联合国教科文组织中国代表团首席代表并不是“山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村”，而是筚路蓝缕地开辟荆荒，是一切的先驱者、开拓者。

先驱意味着在要在荒芜中走出美丽的风景。荒芜，意味着一无所有。如果说梅贻琦是北平开疆拓土过程中的“索福克勒斯”，但是一开始他的身边并没有胡适、钱玄同这样的前辈提点。

梅贻琦的先驱者之路，从一穷二白的起点，走向个人英雄主义的终章，是成功，也是失败。

正如他所言，“上天给了我黑色眼睛，让我看透黑夜，可却没有给我黑色的心承受这世界”。

经历了风流才子的篇章后，这一幕剧的情节开始向悲剧发展。

对于西南联大时期的梅贻琦来说，愈发严重的通货膨胀、频繁的战乱以及难得重用的缺憾，让他难以获得一个稳定的艺术研究环境。先是梅贻琦费尽心血撰写的手稿在日军轰炸下毁于一旦。而后因为通货膨胀，联大难以为继，梅贻琦不得不将自己珍藏的珍贵专辑上架售卖，以贴补西南联大办学经费。

行者无疆，终换来千年一叹。

于是，他选择了另一种方式——彻底告别过去，把全部精力花在戏剧和学术研究上。在他的带领下，西南联大成为了中国教育史上一座永恒的丰碑，就如同他当年为北平说唱奉献的那样。

最终，他的文风傲骨和鞠躬尽瘁最终吞没了他自己。为抗争而绝食，为气节而投湖自尽。那一颗最耀眼的明星，最终被黑暗渐渐吞没。

在诞生英雄的年代，他有一颗孤胆；在生不逢时的舞台，他悄然谢幕。至此，我们只能对梅贻琦心中那永恒的桃花源，深深地暗恋。

冠盖满京华，斯人独不见。


End file.
